<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon Boy by godsofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326291">Lemon Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsofchaos/pseuds/godsofchaos'>godsofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsofchaos/pseuds/godsofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot inspired by Cavetown song Lemon Boy</p><p>just two boys doing their thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Mumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemon Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so a lot of authors put this ’warning’ that’s it’s a shipping fic so just might as well</p><p>also ik it’s pretty obvious but just making sure </p><p>it popped in my head at 3 am and the idea wasn’t gone anytime soon so i decided to bring the cursed thing upon this land</p><p>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started like every other on the Hermitcraft server. The sun was rising just above the tall jungle trees, pouring the golden light on everything that found itself on its way. All the Hermits just woke up and began to continue the previous days’ projects. Mumbo was just about to leave his starter base to continue working on the actual base he was going to live in for the rest of the season. He was ready and standing in the doorway, and then he noticed that the crops in his garden are ready to be picked up. So he decided to do it, he had some time to spare anyway. He was doing pretty good with his base, so he might as well take some time off building. Mumbo liked building bases, but it always seemed so tiring to him. Sometimes, when things were going wrong, he would say it can at times be more frustrating than villagers. And that’s a lot.</p><p>He was collecting wheat and potatoes from his garden when something… odd caught his attention. He snuck up to a Hermit standing in a hole, holding some pieces of string in one of his hands, and redstone dust in the other. He must’ve been thinking because he didn’t notice Mumbo standing right above him. The smaller boy wasn’t very good at redstone, so it usually took him a lot of time to build even a simple contraption. Mumbo smiles to himself, and catches himself staring. A faint blush appears on his cheeks. He entangles his hand in the boy’s golden hair and gives it a gentle pull. The smaller hermit realizes his current situation and can’t help himself blushing. Stuttering a bit, he says a quiet hello to Mumbo and gets out of the hole in the ground. Mumbo eyed the boy. He noticed he was wearing socks with lemons pattern. Mumbo smiles softly, then his face expression turns to a little smirk. Grian is just about to leave, but Mumbo stops him.</p><p>-Not so quick, Lemon boy. - he says, turning his gaze to Grian’s socks, and to his face again. -You were trying to prank me, I can’t believe it! - Mumbo said jokingly. He obviously could believe it. It was Grian after all. Then both boys laughed and sent each other knowing looks. Grian laughs shortly again, and rises up in the air using his elytra. With a quick wave to Mumbo, he’s flying back to his base.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Not so quick, Lemon boy…”  </em>Lemon boy. That’s what Mumbo called him the other day. Even thinking of it made Grian blush lightly. It sounded sweet and genuine. And it’s Mumbo who called him that. He surely had feelings for his friend, but decided not to reveal it just yet. He took off with his elytra and buried himself in daydreams and thoughts, not realizing where he is heading at all. To his surprise, or it wasn’t really much of a surprise, he found himself near Mumbo’s base. Again. But he couldn’t resist it. He decided that he might just as well hide somewhere around.</p><p>It’s evening now and it’s getting dark outside. In no time mobs will start to spawn, but Mumbo should be there any time soon. And there he was. He was getting close to his base, and spotted Grian, collecting crops from his garden. He flew over to him, stood behind the smaller boy, and chuckled loudly enough for Grian to realize Mumbo’s there, but not loud enough to scare the other Hermit. Grian turned around, now facing Mumbo. </p><p>-What is Lemon boy doing in my garden again, huh? - Mumbo asked with a smile and a playful tone of his voice. Grian could feel his face heating up. He looked at Mumbo. Mumbo responded with a knowing look. -Stealing my crops? I’m truly touched - Mumbo said dramatically and laughed a bit. Grian laughed too and continued collecting food. Mumbo was just looking at him. He could feel his heart melting, seeing Grian at his own garden, his own base. He dreamed that one day, maybe they can share a home. The thought seemed so distant, yet so pleasant.</p><p>Grian was almost done, when it started raining. Heavily. It was almost nighttime, and then a thunder stroke. Mumbo turned to Grian who was ready to fly away. -I’m not letting you fly when there’s a thunderstorm. When you’re already here, you might as well… stay. - Mumbo blushed at the thought alone. And he blushed even more when Grian agreed enthusiastically. He held the door open for the smaller Hermit to come in.</p><p>Mumbo closed the door after them. It finally got dark outside and it was time to go to sleep. The rain was thumping on the windows of Mumbo’s base, while the boys were getting ready to sleep. -I’ll go get you a spare bed, unless you have one yourself, what I doubt. - Mumbo said, not waiting for a response, and went to search for a bed for his friend. In no time they were all set up. Mumbo hesitated where to put Grian’s bed, but he finally decided not to make it awkward by putting it next to his own bed. He didn’t notice the sad glint in Grian’s eyes. It was getting cold. Mumbo didn’t have a fireplace in his base, and now it was so cold he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>It was silent and in a while he could hear a shaky breath coming out of Grian’s mouth. -Grian? Are you shaking because of the cold? - Mumbo sounded worried. The smaller boy responded. -Y-yes… It’s so c-cold in here, Mumbo… -The smaller boy must’ve been so cold… -If you want, you can… you know, come here with your bed… I mean only if you want to… - Mumbo could feel the blush creeping on his cheeks. -You really think s-so? - said Grian. - Of course, come here, Lemon boy - Mumbo said without a thought, and immediately regretted his words. But Grian only smiled at him softly and laid his bed next to Mumbo’s. Then he wrapped himself in the warm blanket and fell asleep quickly. Mumbo admired the smaller boy lying next to him. He ran his fingers through the golden hair of his friend. He wanted so much more. But he wasn’t risking their friendship. Not just yet. Soon, he was asleep too. Feeling all warm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning came - in Mumbo’s opinion - a little too soon. He was the first to wake up. And to find Grian curled up against him, and his own arms around him. He didn’t want it to end. It felt so good. And it felt right. But soon, Grian woke up too. Realizing where he is, he blushed but didn’t leave Mumbo’s arms. Having Mumbo hugging him tightly was the best feeling in the world. And he was going to cherish it while it lasted. He didn’t know that Mumbo has already woken up. Grian pushed himself deeper into the taller man’s embrace, sighing contently. Mumbo blushed and smiled to himself, letting them rest for a little while longer. But it was time to wake up. </p><p>-Good morning, Lemon boy - Mumbo said, his breath hot on Grian’s neck, his voice deep and husky. Grian felt Mumbo’s breath on his skin and sparks of pleasure rushed through his body. He had to stop himself from moaning silently when Mumbo’s lips brushed lightly against his neck. Grian was so desperate for Mumbo’s touch, and his lips. He leaned into them, though at first it was just an accidental brush of them on Gri’s skin. And now he let Mumbo press a warm kiss to his neck.</p><p>Grian gasped silently, though loud enough for Mumbo to hear. He felt the smaller boy shuffle a bit, and in no time Grian is lying on his back, revealing his neck and chest for Mumbo to kiss. The taller boy buries his lips in the crook of Gri’s neck, kissing it gently. Grian is trembling now. He’s pretty much panting as pleasure overflows him. Mumbo has seemingly found the sweet spot. Mumbo raises his head before Grian can oppose, and his lips are locked with Mumbo’s. The taller boy’s hands find their way to hold the smaller boy close to him, and travel up to Grian’s hair.</p><p>Mumbo gives Grian’s hair a small tug, just enough for the smaller Hermit to open his mouth in shock and pleasure. Mumbo’s tongue slips into Gri’s mouth, slowly exploring. Their lips stay locked and their tongues dance together. After a while, they had to break the kiss, and now both are panting, breathless. Their faces are flushed and their gazes awkwardly turned from each other. Soon enough, their eyes meet and they smile softly at each other. </p><p>-Good morning, Mumbo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>